jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Police Station 1
Overview The Police Station 1 is located at the Prison next to the courtyard (yard) path. If you exit the main building where the Top Criminals (Most Wanted) Board is found. Following the path to the right to the end, you will find the Police Station with a malfunctioning gate next to it. The Power Box is next to this Police Station. Inside the station, you can find several weapons and items. You can only get inside if you have a keycard or if a Police officer opens the door for you. A Helicopter also spawns on the roof. Police can open the doors and access it without a need for a keycard as they already have one upon spawning. The SUV also spawns in the front of this Police Station, suggesting the vehicle is meant for police, though any team can drive it. Appearance Like Police Station 2 & 3, this Police station is mostly white with blue trim. The first floor has 3 doors, which lead to the interior of the prison, the prison parking lot, and the lunch area where the lifted gate is located. There is a red button in this area which can automatically open the malfunctioning gate. Inside the police station, there are several desks, most of which have computers. On the wall, there are 2 attire sections where police can equip the Police and SWAT Attires, the Flashlight, Binoculars, Shotgun, Pistol, Rifle, and/or Riot Shield. The second floor contains more desks with computers and a large set of monitors on the wall. There will be a door that leads to the roof of the station. Here, there is a red button that can open the gate between the Visitors Building and the station, and a ladder which leads to the Helicopter spawn. The computers and monitors are not functional and only serve as decoration. Gallery 4c67f7393f349df9b368b28a86c85e20.jpg|''An angle of the first floor interior.'' 41fa2494a8e57854ad200e941583d519.jpg|''Another angle of the first floor interior.'' a0e88f318c24b71add536dadd944c39e.jpg|''The ramp leading to the second floor along with an angle of the police station pole.'' 05108d210b9ca2d7f2e7ea8565adeb41.jpg|''An angle of the second floor interior.'' 08a71a83418cb44ea11316be9f0b567a.png|''Another angle of the second floor interior.'' 93518a4b3c06dd8f186f509d8b9dd931.jpg|''A view of the second floor from the outside.'' f76ca5856a10249c2dfdf2c2ec933f20.png|''An angle of the roof on Police Station 1.'' dae14c592d68737772fe08e6821b0c8e.jpg|''The helipad on Police Station 1, along with the helicopter on it.'' fe194d0ace7b5629884201d934d1ee75.png|ATM inside Police Station 1 Trivia * This building has remained mostly unchanged throughout the history of Jailbreak. The only time it has changed is when the Flashlight was moved to the Police section on the wall and when an ATM was added in the 2018 Winter Update. This will soon be changed in the Prison Revamp Update. * Criminals cannot equip the Riot Shield or SWAT Pistol here. They can only equip the default Pistol, the Shotgun, and the Rifle. * There's a pillar in the middle of the station. This resembles those used in real-life fire stations to help firefighters go down floors quickly. This pillar is not functional. * There used to be a glitch where prisoners could enter this police station by spam-crawling at the window near one of the Sewer entrances. This has since been patched. * During the Fall-themed map, the helicopter pad was yellow. * Just like the Visitors Building, cops can bait prisoners into here, for an arrest. * In beta versions of the game, when you had to click to arrest, you can camp inside the police station, and wait until someone punches the box, and click to arrest them. Category:Police Category:Prison Locations Category:Vehicle Spawns Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:Keycard Required Category:Major Locations Category:Police Stations Category:Bases